


Chapter One: What Happened to Jack

by ProjectOrthus, ProjectPython



Series: Agent Carter Season Three [1]
Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectOrthus/pseuds/ProjectOrthus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectPython/pseuds/ProjectPython
Summary: Directly where we left off, we find Peggy Carter in a new relationship with Daniel Sousa, and Jack Thompson shot by a mysterious assassin. There’s a lot of questions. Why did Dotty want the Arena Club pin? What do they have that she wants? And why did Jack’s killer take the file on Peggy?





	Chapter One: What Happened to Jack

The streets of downtown LA were strangely quiet, save for the hot breeze running it’s fingers through the palms, tussling their leaves against each other playfully. The peace was only briefly broken by the occasional car; a late-night driver, perhaps a tourist arriving from a midnight flight or a sleepless starlet off to her next audition.

There was a dingy, out of the way motel adjacent to the road, its neon sign flickering wildly. Most of the windows were dark, the residents of the rooms fast asleep. Those who weren’t were either drug dealers or prostitutes, save for room 16. The woman inside hadn’t brought any luggage with her. She paid from a wallet she carried into the lobby in her black gloved hand. The clerk at the time had taken a glance at her: makeup smudged and dress slanted onto one shoulder awkwardly. He shrugged it off. They got all types here, after all.

“A room, please,” she had said, her eyes glaring sharply at him. “Only one night.” He felt a cold, clammy sweat form on his neck.

“Fifty one,” he said, keeping his eyes trained intensely on his ashtray. Her smile put him off, though he couldn't describe why.

The woman rifled through the wallet for a few seconds, sorting through the cards and bills until she came up with a hundred dollar bill.

He raised his eyebrows, but plucked a key off the board behind him and handed it over.

The woman took the key from him and left the bill on the counter. She left as quickly as she had arrived, lifting her skirt as she made her way out. The clerk sat still for a moment, thinking deeply. He saw a lot of weirdos at this job, but this woman, she felt wrong. Out of place. Maybe he should call the police? Just to make sure she was alright?

He decided against it. After all, if the police were summoned, they would lose most of their customers. He picked up the newspaper and opened it back up to the crossword.

 

“Oh dear,” mumbled Jarvis, squinting down at the paper. “Oh dear.”

“What is it, darling?” Asked Ana. She was in the process of the weekly cleaning, and was currently working on dusting the furniture. The china cabinet was being particularly troublesome, as she wasn’t a tall woman, and, standing tiptoe on the small step ladder, she felt taller then the Eiffel Tower.

“15 Down. Eleven letters,” Jarvis said gravely. “The clue is ‘shedding light’.”

“That is a bit puzzling, isn’t it?” Ana said, her fingers straining to drag the damp cloth over the top of the cabinet. “Think it over, then.”

Jarvis stared hard at the black and white boxes in front of him, back at the clues, again to the boxes. He let out a quiet distressed cry.

“Try ‘fluorescent’,” said Carter, poking her head through the door. “Good morning, you two.”

Jarvis grabbed for his pencil, mouthing the word as he wrote it into the puzzle. “A miracle,” he gasped. “You outdo yourself, Miss Carter.”

“You forget that I was a code breaker in the war, Mister Jarvis,” Carter said, slipping into the seat beside him and peering over at the crossword. “Two up. It’s ‘Frankenstein’.”

“Of course!” Jarvis cried, his pencil flying onto the page. “I’m an idiot!”

“Not an idiot, darling,” said Ana, stepping down from the ladder and folding it against the wall. “You’re just out of practice. Would you like coffee, Miss Carter? Or tea?”

“Tea is perfect,” Carter said. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Ana smiled at her, and hurried from the room. There was already a plate of toast and a jar of jelly in the middle of the table, which Peggy helped herself to. She nabbed the news section from Jarvis and examined the headlines.

“Hmmm,” she said. “The Arena Club is opening a new clubhouse in New York. It seems that they’re expanding.”

“Should we be concerned?” Asked Jarvis.

“I don’t think so,” said Peggy, taking a bite of her toast. “It doesn’t sound like they’re taking any... unnecessary actions yet.

We’ll keep an eye on them.” Her eyes darted across the page, and stopped abruptly on a small, condensed article on the right side of the page.

“Oh my,” she said. “It says here that a man was shot in his hotel room last night.”

Jarvis raised his eyebrows. “I trust it’s no one we know?”

Peggy set down her toast, reading through the text. “It doesn’t say,” she said. “I hope he’s alright.”

“Miss Carter!” Ana’s voice carried through from the other room. “The phone’s for you! It’s Mr. Sousa.”

“I’ll be right back, Mr. Jarvis,” said Peggy, rising from her chair.

“No, take your time,” Jarvis said casually. Peggy raised her eyebrows. He looked down. “I assume you’ll want to speak with Chief Sousa for as long as need be,” he said quickly. “Don’t pretend that nothing happened yesterday.”

Peggy straightened up, pulling a mask of seriousness over her face. “And why would you think that?”

“You came out of the office after seeing him,” said Jarvis, “and announced that you were staying in LA. Since you were so intent on returning to New York just minutes before, something must have happened in there that would have made you rethink your departure.”

Carter looked down, biting her lip. “Frankly, Mr. Jarvis,” she said, “it’s none of your business.” She paused. “But, just between you and me, something did happen. Though I’m not saying what until you wipe that smug look off your face. I’m coming!” She called, and jogged out of the dining room.

“Carter,” she said, taking the phone from Ana. “Is everything alright, Daniel?”

“I’m afraid not,” said Sousa, his voice obscured through the receiver. “You’re going to want to get over here as soon as possible.”

“What’s the matter?” Asked Peggy, leaning against the phone stand. “I’m in the middle of breakfast.”

“It’ll have to wait,” Daniel said. “Agent Thompson’s been shot.”

“What?” Carter cried. “I thought he was on his way back to New York!”

“Afraid not,” Sousa sighed. “I’ll explain everything when you get here. Just hurry.”  
Peggy set the phone back into the receiver and thought for a moment. “Mrs. Jarvis!” She yelled. “I won’t be needing that tea, sorry.”

“Where are you going?” Ana aperated. “You’ve hardly eaten.”

“Daniel - I mean Chief Sousa - wants me at the office. Thompson’s in the hospital.”

Jarvis appeared behind Ana. “I thought he had left for New York!”

“So did I,” Carter said, walking swiftly to the front hall. Jarvis and Ana followed hastily behind her. “Mrs. Jarvis, would you call me a cab?”

“Let me take you,” Jarvis was already putting on his coat. “It’ll be much quicker.”

“Mr. Jarvis, I appreciate it, but-“ Peggy stopped as she met eyes with Ana. “Alright then.” She sighed. “Come on, then. It’s urgent.”

Jarvis gave a little hop of excitement before racing out the door to start the car. Ana took Peggy’s arm before she could follow.

“I’m sorry if Edwin was being too interested in your relationship with Mr. Sousa,” she said.

Peggy smiled. “It’s not a problem,” she insisted. “Honestly.”

Ana shook her head. “He shouldn’t be asking those questions when you yourself hardly know the answers. But I wanted you to know that he cares about you very much. He’s only asking because he wants you to be happy.”

“That’s good to know,” Peggy said. “I’m sorry, Ana, I really must be going. Take care of Howard while we’re gone?”

“Of course,” Ana nodded.

“Miss Carter!” Called Jarvis from the car. “You said we should hurry, no?”

“Coming!” Peggy pat Ana on the shoulder before running out to meet Jarvis. She didn’t know how she felt about Thompson’s situation, but there was an unmistakable pang of worry in her gut that wouldn’t seem to go away.

 

Daniel was waiting for them outside the SSR entrance. He looked upset, disheveled. Like he hadn’t slept. It made Peggy wonder when he had gotten the news. She rolled down the window as they pulled up, and Daniel walked over to meet them. He opened the back door, hopping in.

“Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.” Daniel said, closing the door. “And quickly. I waited long enough to call you.”

Jarvis pulled the car away from the curb, pulling a map out of the glove compartment and handing it to Peggy. “Direct me.” He said. “I don’t know my way around Los Angeles quite as well as I did New York.”

Peggy didn’t take the map. “It’s where Ana was treated.” She said.

Jarvis put the map away. “Right. I know the way.”

The drive took a little under ten minutes, which were filled by nothing but the sound of the engine and the tires rolling over the road. Peggy was thinking. She was wondering who shot Jack, why they shot Jack, and if they were part of something larger. Being killed in a hotel room wasn’t a common death, so Peggy naturally suspected that the killer was somebody who knew of Jack through something larger- possibly the SSR. Which means that Peggy herself might be a target. And, more importantly, the people she surrounded herself with. Jarvis, Ana, Daniel... In fact, Daniel was double the target now, because he not only worked for the SSR, but was rather close with Peggy. She clenched her fists. She might be leaping to conclusions, but the possibility remained that this could go very badly.

They arrived at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, where Jarvis stepped out of the car, opening the doors for both Peggy and Daniel. They made their way into the lobby, where Peggy flashed her SSR ID.

“We’re here to see Jack Thompson.” She said.

The nurse’s eyes widened. “Has he done somethin’ wrong?”

Peggy repressed a sigh. “That isn’t for you to know. What room is he in?”

The nurse flipped open a directory book, scanning the pages. “Jack Thompson did you say? Room 15C. Third floor.” She closed the book. “Who should I say is comin’?” She picked up a telephone.

“Agents Carter and Sousa.” Said Peggy. “Oh, and Edwin Jarvis.” She smiled back at him.

“Better get up there quickly.” Said the nurse, dialing a number into the phone. “He’s not in good shape.” She smiled.  
Peggy turned to Daniel and Jarvis. “Let’s go.” She walked briskly off towards the stairs, Daniel and Jarvis following close behind.

 

A nurse was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. To Peggy’s dismay, she looked just as perky as the girl at the desk. The nurse grinned. “Agents Carter, Sousa, and Jarvis?” She asked. “Here to see Mr. Thompson?”

Jarvis didn’t seem too unhappy with being mistaken for an agent. “Correct, ma’am.” He said. “If you would please show us the way to his room, it would be enormously appreciated.”

The nurse grinned again, waving them to come along with her. She walked down the hallway.

“Agent Jarvis!” Jarvis whispered to Peggy. “It has quite a nice ring to it.”

“Don’t get any ideas.” Peggy whispered back. “You know perfectly well that Mr. Stark would perish were you not there to babysit him.”

They arrived at the room. The windows were curtained, and the door was closed. “Would you like me to come in, or would you like to be alone?” Asked the nurse.

“Alone, please.” Peggy said with a smile. She opened the door. The room inside was bare, quite like the room where Ana had stayed. Peggy could see Jack lying in the single bed, propped up by pillows and deathly pale. She glanced back at Daniel, who nodded, nudging her in.

“I’ll stay outside.” Jarvis whispered to Peggy. Peggy nodded, then closed the door behind her.

She turned to Jack. “Agent Thompson.” She said quietly, walking to the side of the bed. “Are you awake?”

Jack’s eyes flickered open, squinting up at Peggy. “Marge.” He muttered. “Didn't think you’d come.” He slowly turned his head, spotting Sousa, who was standing by the door. “And Sousa. What a surprise.”

“Who did this to you, Jack?” Asked Peggy. She could see bandages over his shoulder, peeking out from under his hospital gown. If she was correct, he had been shot very close to the heart. It was a miracle he was still alive.

Jack closed his eyes. “... I couldn’t see his face.” His hand reached out, grabbing Peggy’s. He looked up at her. “Carter, I’m sorry...”

“Sorry for what, Jack?” Peggy asked, voice wavering. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything.”

“He got the file.” Jack said quietly.

“What?” Peggy asked. “What file? What do you mean?”

“Your file.” Jack said. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t do anything...”

Peggy drew in a breath. This was bad. She squeezed Jack’s hand. “It’s okay.” It wasn’t. “Don’t be sorry. Save your strength for getting better.” She smiled. “We need you back on the field as soon as possible, got it?”

Jack smiled weakly. “Whatever you say, Carter.” His eyes flickered closed. Peggy flet his grip on her hand weaken, then fall completely limp.

“Jack,” she said firmly. “Jack, stop it.” She gripped his hand harder, digging her nails into his palm. He didn’t move. “Agent Thompson, wake up this instant!”

Sousa watched quietly from behind her. His eyes were wide.

“I said wake up!” She cried, hitting the table beside him. The radio was jolted off, and crashed to the floor loudly.

Sousa moved forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Peggy,” he said, his voice cracked and wavering, “We should get a doctor. I don’t think he’s-“

“Daniel Sousa,” Peggy said sharply. “Let me go. We need to wake him up!”

There was a light tapping on the door and Jarvis poked his head inside. “I heard a noise. Is everything alright?” His eyes grew wide as he took in the scene.

A tear ran down Peggy’s cheek. She stepped slowly away from the bed, Daniel holding her arm tightly.

“I’ll fetch a doctor at once,” Jarvis said gravely. “I shall... leave you alone.” He closed the door quietly again.

Sousa led Peggy slowly over to a chair, where he helped her sit down. He put a hand on her shoulder. “You okay, Peggy?” He asked quietly.

Peggy looked down. She drew a shaky breath, trying to steady herself. “Yes.” She said quietly. “Perfectly fine.”

“Let’s go back to the office.” Said Sousa. “We’ll let the doctor... take care of Jack.”

Peggy nodded, standing up, avoiding looking at the bed. “Whoever did this,” Said Peggy. “Is going to regret it.”

The door opened, and a doctor walked in, glancing at Peggy and Daniel before standing beside the bed. “Are you friends of Mr. Thompson?”

“Yes.” Daniel said. “We should go.”

The doctor glanced over. “Get your lady a hot cup of coffee or something.” He said. He turned to Peggy. “You must have been close to him. I’m very sorry.”

Peggy smiled, then turned away. “Let’s go, Daniel. You can get me that coffee.” She forced a smile. Daniel took her by the arm and led her out of the room, away from the still body of Jack Thompson.

 

The drive back to the SSR was just as quiet as the one to the hospital, except this time it was a sombre, tense silence, tainted with sadness. Jarvis kept his eyes trained on the road, keeping them away from Peggy and Sousa in the back seat.

“Jack mentioned a file, didn’t he?” Sousa asked carefully. “That whoever did this to him took a file.”

Peggy drew in a deep breath. “Yes,” she said. “My file. He managed to find it when he was working for Vernon. He must have stolen it back.”

“So what’s in it then?”

“Before I tell you,” she said, “you must know that it was a fabrication. Nothing within it was real.”

“Just tell me what it was.”

“War crimes,” Peggy told him. “Things that could get me in deep trouble if they were to surface.”

“You didn’t tell me about any war crimes!” Sousa cried. “What did you do?”

“Daniel, I told you already. The file is fake. I did none of the things it says I did. But no one knows that, and if it falls into the wrong hands...”

“I see,” Sousa leaned back into the seat. There was no more mention of Agent Thompson, the file, or anything else until they reached the SSR.

 

Jarvis opened the door for them and let them out onto the sidewalk, giving Agent Sousa a hand with his crutch.

“I’ll wait outside for you, Miss Carter,” he said, “until you come back.”

“No,” said Peggy, “you’re coming in with us. We need to start an investigation into who killed Agent Thompson.”

“I’ve already opened the case,” Sousa said. “I did it as soon as I heard what happened. I have some of the boys upstairs working on whatever evidence they managed to get from the scene.”

“Let’s hurry and join them, then,” said Peggy, starting toward the door of the Agency. Sousa and Jarvis followed behind her. “This case has gotten all the more urgent since Jack died.”

Rose was sitting behind the counter, reading a novel and snacking on pieces of orange she had laid out on a napkin on her desk. She looked up as they came in, and set down her book.

“You’ve been to see Agent Thompson, right?” She asked. “How is he? Do you need me to bring anything over to him?”  
No one said a thing, but when Sousa looked at her, Rose’s eyes grew wide and she gasped.

“You can’t be serious, Sousa,” she said, coming around the counter. “Please tell me you’re not serious...” but her words trailed off as they walked past her and into the filing room.

They opened the door to the second floor and climbed silently, entering the busy atmosphere of the office upstairs. All eyes turned to Chief Sousa as he entered the room and stood at the front. The Agents grew silent.

“It’s my duty to report to you,” he said, “that today at ten o'clock, Chief Thompson of the New York division passed away from his injuries.”

The room took a simultaneous breath, which hung precariously in the air.

“I don’t want this to interrupt our work in the slightest, you understand?” Sousa’s voice was stronger, but just as strained. “I want all of you working on this case. Report any leads you may find to me, and stay focused. I know this will be a difficult time for all of us, but I need you out there. Jack needs you out there.” He let the words ring in the ears of his audience. “Now get to work,” he said. “I need to make some calls.”

“Daniel, that was wonderful,” Peggy said gently, placing her hand on his arm. He shrugged her off.

“I need you and Jarvis to go to the lab boys and see if they got anything from the scene. I’ll be with you as soon as possible.”  
Peggy nodded, and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before he hobbled off to his office.

“Come on, then, Mr. Jarvis,” she said, starting down the hall. “Let’s get this done.”


End file.
